Como todas las noches
by Gellar
Summary: Jaime/Cersei. Summary: Para Jaime ella era la única, siempre lo sería.


**Disclaimer**: Todo, todito sale de la mente genial de George RR Martin. Si tuviera que elegir un dios en el que creer, sería él.

**Avisos**: La acción se sitúa 5 años después de la Batalla del Tridente, 10 años antes de Juego de Tronos, pero tiene spoilers hasta Choque de Reyes.

**Comentarios**: Regalo de navidad adelantado para Joanne Distte, o regalo atrasado de cumpleaños. Es que si nos dan todos los regalos a la vez, nos hace menos ilusión.

Como siempre, las reviews son amor y se agradecen (aparte de que no dejo ninguna no anónima sin contestar)

**COMO TODAS LAS NOCHES**

Le estaba dando asco.

Borracho, con la cara roja y sudorosa, con migas de pan en la barba, con la mano metida debajo de la falda de una de las sirvientas. Porque él podía hacer eso. Él podía beber hasta convertirse en un cerdo, coger a una de las muchachas y sentársela en el regazo, y sobarla ahí mismo, delante de todos los demás cerdos que le reían las bromas.

La regia corte.

"_La cerda corte." _Pensó para sí, y no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa amarga.

Quinto Aniversario de la Batalla del Tridente. Llevaban más de 15 días seguidos de fiesta y Cersei sabía que por lo menos un mes no se lo quitaba nadie. 15 banquetes seguidos en los que Robert se habría bebido la mitad de las reservas de vino del Rejo, aproximadamente, había cantando a voces hasta quedarse ronco y explorado las faldas de todas las sirvientas que se le habían puesto a mano. Para Cersei, habían sido 15 días de sonrisas falsas, de conversaciones aburridas, de lisonjería barata. 15 días siendo la Reina perfecta las 24 horas del día. Era fácil, había nacido para ello, y aguantaba todo eso y más. Pero no le aguantaba a él.

No cuando volvía como una cuba y se metía en su cama, y la quería a ella. A ella. Venía de probar la mitad de los coños de Desembarco del Rey y la quería a ella. Y a ella le daba asco.

Ayer había ocurrido, como cada mes, más o menos. Él había entrado como un jabalí en celo, y se había caído al suelo antes de llegar a la cama, porque no era capaz de quitarse los calzones, que se le habían enredado en los pies. Cersei apretó los ojos y se hizo la dormida, como hacía siempre. Robert se tiró encima de ella y le echó el apestoso aliento encima, como hacía siempre. Y cada vez lo llevaba peor, porque encima, Robert se estaba poniendo gordo. Poco quedaba de aquel joven de pecho musculoso y abdomen de hierro, ahora era todo carne caída y e incipiente barriga cervecera.

Estaba asfixiándose, atrapada entre el colchón y la regia masa, que luchaba por quitarle el camisón. Y si no hacía algo pronto, iba a despertar al pequeño Joffrey, que dormía como un bendito en la cuna. Cersei usó toda la fuerza que pudo reunir para echarle a un lado y tumbarle boca arriba, ya sabía de sobra lo que tenía que hacer en estos casos. No quería que la penetrara, eso sí que no, que le dejara las ingles en carne viva y su repugnante semilla dentro, así que le metió la mano entre las piernas y Robert empezó a calmarse.

El Rey tenía la increíble capacidad de tener una erección siempre, sin importar la cantidad de alcohol que llevara encima.

Entonces, cuando Cersei pensaba que se había librado de nuevo, notó una manaza enorme que le paraba el brazo.

—Con la mano, no —masculló Robert medio dormido.

Y la Reina tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fortaleza para meterse su polla en la boca y no dejarse llevar por las arcadas.

Cuando terminó, emitió el mismo gruñido que siempre y se quedó dormido ipso facto. Cersei lo agradeció enormemente, así no tendría que esperar para escupir su semen en el orinal más cercano y enjuagarse la boca con agua y hierbas hasta quitarse su sabor.

Y ahora estaba presidiendo el banquete nocturno, a cuatro metros de ella, con la verga enhiesta de nuevo bajo el culo de la sirvienta, impaciente por engendrar nuevos bastardos.

Cersei no tenía ganas de seguir asistiendo al lamentable espectáculo y se refugió en los ojos verdes que la miraban desde el otro lado de la mesa. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba sin estar con él y seguro que la razón de su mal humor era esa. Hizo cuentas, a Robert le quedaban aún muchos barriles que beber, luego iría al establo a follarse a alguna de las sirvientas o, si tenía suerte, se iría a la ciudad a buscar alguna prostituta, y, por último, los miembros de la Guardia Real que fueran con él tendrían que arrastrarle de vuelta al castillo.

Jaime nunca iba con ellos, porque Jaime no se iba de putas. Los demás solían cambiarle el turno para aprovechar y meterla en caliente mientras cumplían su deber de proteger al Rey.

Podía leer el deseo en sus ojos, en cómo cogía la copa de vino, en cómo se apoyaba la mano en los labios mientras hablaba con Ser Arys, que estaba a su lado. Sabía que él también tenía ganas de ella, así que se excusó del resto de los comensales, diciendo que no se encontraba bien. Dobló la servilleta dos veces y la dejó junto a la copa, que era la seña para indicarle a Jaime que iba al dormitorio.

Cogió al pequeño Joffrey, que durmía en el canastillo y subió a la torre.

Sus damas fueron con ella, y las despidió en la puerta de la habitación, a todas, porque hoy estaba cansada y enferma y quería estar a solas. Sabía que ellas le irían con el cuento a Ser Barristan, que le mandaría a un guardia blanco. Si Jaime era listo, que lo era y mucho, estaría en su puerta en 10 minutos, y en 11 en sus brazos. Así que acostó al niño en la cuna y se sentó en la cama a esperar.

Jaime había soportado ya una canción y media del mantecoso bardo desde que Cersei se había ido y estaba inquieto en el asiento, esperando a que alguna de las damas de la Reina apareciera por la escalera. No tuvo que esperar más de tres versos, y se levantó a hablar con Ser Barristan, que charlaba con la muchacha.

—¿Problemas, Ser Barristan? —preguntó despreocupadamente.

—No, su Alteza la Reina se ha ido a descansar — le miró y encontró la solución a la guardia de por la noche, aunque no sabía que, en realidad, sólo estaba cumpliendo los deseos de Cersei—. ¿Te encargas, Ser Jaime?

—Cualquier cosa mejor que perseguir a su Majestad por los burdeles de la ciudad —respondió Jaime con una sonrisa. Con esa sonrisa que derretía a las mujeres y que hizo que a la dama de compañía se les escapara una risilla tonta.

Se despidió del Lord Comandante y subió los escalones pausadamente, aunque el corazón le estaba bombardeando el pecho para que corriera a toda velocidad hacia su hermana.

—¿Cersei? —musitó, antes de entrar.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada en la cama, frente a él, con un camisón de tul blanco que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Y menos si Cersei se abría de piernas, como acababa de hacer. Sintió que se le ponía dura y aún no había ni soltado la puerta.

A la Reina no le emocionaba estar a la vista de cualquiera que se pasara por el pasillo, así que se lanzó, tanto a cerrar la puerta, como a explorar la boca de Jaime. Le rodeó el cuello y se apretó contra él hasta clavarse el mango de la espada, porque no había dolor, sólo existía Jaime. Los labios de Jaime, las manos de Jaime, la polla de Jaime, lo quería todo a la vez y en todas partes.

Le quitó la nívea capa, que cayó arrugada cerca de la puerta, y seguramente siguiera ahí hasta dentro de un buen rato. Jaime la ayudó quitándose la espada y la ropa, porque conocía a su hermana y sabía que esa era una de las veces en las que quería desnudarle rápido para hacérselo lento.

Sin dejar de besar a Cersei, Jaime se dirigió a la cama, pero su hermana lo frenó.

—No, ahí no —pidió, rogó, ordenó después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior—. Te deseo aquí y te deseo ahora.

A Jaime no le hacía falta ni una palabra más, abrazó a su hermana y se dejó hacer.

Cersei le libró de los calzones y le instó a sentarse en la alfombra, enfrente de la lumbre, aunque no tenían frío, porque ambos estaban que ardían. Ella se quitó el camisón y le dejó un par de minutos para que mirara. Jaime la miraba como si fuera una diosa, como algo demasiado precioso como para maltratarlo, la miraba y sabía que era el amor de su vida, y Cersei lo necesitaba.

Le necesitaba. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, aferrándose a su cuello, y, al sentir su miembro entrando en ella, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de anhelo, porque sólo se sentía completa cuando él estaba dentro. Movió las caderas al ritmo que le dictaban las manos de Jaime en su culo y le apretó contra sí, porque no quería que se separara de ella ni un milímetro. Jaime apoyó una mano en el suelo, para sujetarse a sí mismo y a Cersei, sin quitar la otra de su nalga, y hundió la cara entre sus senos. Eran uno solo, hechos de la misma piel y el mismo pelo, moviéndose al compás, como dos piezas hechas para encajar a la perfección.

Jaime notaba el rubor en sus mejillas y el temblor de sus piernas y le lamió el cuello justo cuando ella gritaba y se corría sobre él. El sentir la ola de cálida humedad bajando por sus muslos fue lo que hizo que él también se corriera, sin dejar de besarla en el cuello, en la cara, en los labios.

Se dejó caer sobre él, rendida, y Jaime quitó la mano que los anclaba para aterrizar con suavidad sobre la alfombra. El caballero vendería su alma al maestre que le dijera que es capaz de detener el tiempo, para quedarse con esa Cersei desnuda, sonrojada, sudorosa y medio dormida sobre él para siempre. La guardó entre sus brazos como un tesoro, porque sabía que, de un momento a otro, la Reina rompería la burbuja de felicidad que los embargaba para echarle de su habitación.

Estaban condenados a no dormir juntos jamás, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar por tener a su hermana esos preciados minutos al mes, y a él, después de todo el tiempo que llevaban así, desde que aún eran adolescentes, le seguía saliendo rentable. Y si de algo sabían los Lannister, era de riquezas, aunque lo único preciado de su Casa que deseaba Jaime nunca podría ser suyo.

Para Jaime ella era la única, siempre lo sería.

Cuando Cersei empezó a revolverse, supo lo que venía después, así que se incorporó con ella.

—Es mejor que… —empezó a decir, pero un gesto de su hermano no la dejó acabar.

—Lo sé —se limitó a decir Jaime, empezando a vestirse.

Ella cambió el tul por el algodón, y observó el imponente cuerpo de Jaime mientras éste se vestía. Le ayudó a colocarse la capa. A veces le miraba y se quedaba inmersa en esos ojos verdes, que al fin y al cabo eran igual de verdes que los suyos, pero le gustaban más en la cara de Jaime, y deseaba haber nacido con él en otra familia, en otro momento y en otro lugar, pero le duraba poco, porque ella era la Reina y eso era lo que había ansiado siempre, por encima de acostarse y levantarse con su otra mitad. Por eso esta vez miró hacia la cuna de Joffrey en vez de mirarle a la cara.

Jaime se ajustó la espada y le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente ahora que aún podía, porque tenía dos años y aún no tenía consciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ya lo habían hablado y Cersei le había dicho que en unos meses tendría que abstenerse de mostrarle afecto, ni siquiera el que podría darle siendo su tío, porque si descubrían de quién era hijo Joffrey realmente, su plan de que los Lannister reinaran se iría al garete, y jamás le haría eso a su hermana. Para ella lo más importante era su juego de tronos y, en el fondo, Jaime sabía que incluso él mismo era sólo una pieza más.

Se despidieron con un beso largo y apasionado, porque no sabían cuánto tiempo tendría que durarles el sabor, y Jaime cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Y ahí se quedó hasta que llegó el alba y el cambio de guardia, sentado al lado de la puerta del dormitorio, sabiendo que la Reina y su hijo dormían plácidamente al otro lado, seguros, porque Jaime Lannister velaba por ellos.

Como todas las noches.


End file.
